


The Final Countdown.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Post War Universe., F/M, Humour, Main Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Party, Post War, Rare Pairs., Red Herrings, Sex, bad language, scandle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: A Murder most foul has been committed.  Who would kill Hermione Granger?Head Aura Ron Weasley is on the case with a little help from a very unexpected source - especially since he thought them dead.





	The Final Countdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am writing for my own pleasure. I am not making any money from this work and make no claim on any of the HP characters, books or anything they are not mine and all belong to JKR.
> 
> All errors in this work are mine,.
> 
> So sorry it is late as I have had a busy RL and also been sick.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Final Countdown.

 

~~*~~

 

Hardwick Hall, was in lockdown. A murder most foul had been committed and the murderer was Assumed to be within the ranks of those held inside. All inside knew each other in one manner or another. The staff were familiar to the guests they waited upon. 

Everything had been running smoothly until after the formal dinner. Guests had been enjoying the entertainment and free bar that had been arranged for this exclusive party. when, a piercing scream rent the air.

 

~~*~~

 

Hannah Abbott, had screamed herself hoarse as she came upon a bloodied body in the Conservatory, She had automatically turned her face away from the gruesome scene, knowing it was her friend Hermione.

Ron Weasley, was one of the first to arrive at the scene, although he had not seen much of Hermione of late they had remained friends since leaving school, their short romance had been innocent. He had been glad of that as had she. Seeing a body had him use wandless magic to send a Patronus off to the Ministry as he took charge of this murder. It was one of his first being in charge as Harry Potter had decided to take a post at Hogwarts.

In a (surprising to some) forceful voice, he, Ron Weasley, Head Aura, ordered for all doors to be locked and everyone to remain inside and that no one was to leave. He swore at the lack of a wand but as he could conduct wandless magic, not outlawed as Dark Magic in the Aura. Team. He only then began to realise that it was a friend who was dead on the conservatory floor. 

After being careful to check the body, he took Hannah's statement, using a mini quick statement quill. Then decided to send her off to her room as she was clearly in shock and distress.

"Murder!" Someone shouted, then it was quickly followed up in a chant. Hermione Granger had been a popular and respected witch. Who would have wanted to kill her? Whispers were rife with speculation..

 

~~*~~

 

She was dead. She, Hermione Jean Granger was not the brightest witch after all. She had just been murdered, because she had thought she knew the person who had been killing off Muggle Borns. How wrong she had been.

Too late now for her to beat herself up about it. She watched her prone form lying alone on the cold floor of the conservatory. She shivered in her corporial form as she gazed down at herself. She blinked and the scene had moved on, time had moved on in a blink of her eyes.

She watched and heard Hannah Abbott screaming, then watched as many of her friends rushed in upon the gruesome scene of her own murder. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she witnessed the trauma of friends seeing her dead body. She didn't know you could cry while being dead.

"Poor Ron," she whispered, then smiled as she watched this man, the grown up Ron bite back his grief and stand up tall and take charge of the scene. "You grew up to be a fine Aura Ronald, I am proud of you."

She smiled as she watched Ron run off. She assumed to double check on wands and things. She sighed. She blinked again, wishing to move along in her death. Something had a hold of her and she could not leave this place. She like her body remained in the ruddy conservatory. She huffed and settled in to watch the scene below play out.

 

Hannah was led away, then her body was covered by a tablecloth. She sneered, it was filthy. "No, not that disgusting tablecloth, it has wine stains, food crumbs and oh goodness. You silly witch, you have just contaminated my crime scene." Hermione let her spirit body relax. Not her crime scene anymore she was the crime. She was the victim. She sniffed and blinked again. 

 

~~*~~

 

A fight had broken through into the conservatory. Hermione could only watch and listen as Ron raled on about Snape breaking into the party and killing Granger. She watched in horror as Severus pale face grew even paler. 

"No, ron, he was here to keep an eye out for me. Ron! Ron!" She screamed and saw Ron flinch. Severus shoved Ron up into a corner and seethed something into his ear. Hermione guessed that by Ron’s reaction, he had just disclosed his secret at being an Unspeakable, just like she had been. "Oops cover's blown - sorry Severus." Ron's eyes grew wide and she watched as things seemed to click into place in Ron's head. "That's it Ron, think, use that thinking head of yours, you are good at logic puzzles. damn it think Ron.

 

~~*~~

 

Time had jumped again."Buggar, I wish it didn't do that." She moaned as she was sure she had missed lots of action.

Seeing Hagrid blubbering into a red polka dot hanky had her sniffling. She had loved that giant of a man but he had habits that allowed people to use him. She groaned. No, not again. What had he done this time. She hoped it was innocent and had not led to something to do with her murder. He would never forgive himself. Time jumped much to her annoyance and the scene below changed yet again.

 

~~*~~

 

Hermione winced as all of the party goers along with staff crowded into the conservatory. She looked upon everyone in the room. She noticed that Draco malfoy looked a little dishevelled, not his usual composed and smart self. Was that soot smudges on his collar?

"Bitch! You killed me," Hermione screamed as she recognised her killer walk into the conservatory pretending to be shocked. "It's her Ron, listen to your instincts. No, no, no, don't hug her, she killed me ."

She snapped her head around to listen to Ron. He had taken control and she smiled. Even Harry looked impressed as Ron went around the room questioning everyone in turn. He had watched far to many Muggle Cop shows , she thought as he obviously was up to something. She was sure he would have questioned everyone. She blinked and the scene had changed yet again..

 

~~*~~

 

Many of the guests and staff had disappeared. Only a handful now remained in the conservatory. Hermione noticed with a frown, that Hannah Abbott had returned. 

Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode and Severus Snape stood in a row and all looked guilty, as if they were hiding something.

Ron obviously Had a rough idea of who had killed her. She recognised that look on his face. She groaned and knew what he was about to do. Ron accused each that they had the opportunity to murder Hermione Jean Granger. He stared at each intensely in turn as he questioned them.

"So what if I have a burn on my hand Weasley," sneered Draco, but Ron continued with his questions. Malfoy was hiding something. 

"I saw him burning something in the dining room," Hannah revealed.

Malfoy's face turned bright red. "So what if it was a portrait, it was only one of my fucking late Aunt Bella, what of it?"

Hermione hit her fist against her forehead and groaned. At every scene where there had been a Muggle born killing there also had been a destroyed portrait, how did she miss that clue? Too late now as she knew her killer and obviously the same Bitch who had killed the other Muggle borns. She had seen Severus paying attention to every person who was questioned clothing and hands, then whispering confidentially back to Ron.

Ron Glared at Malfoy, "I may wish to speak with you later about the destruction of private portraits, but for now fuck off."

Even dead Hermione's mind was jumping to conclusions. "Oh ron, you clever boy, there is more behind that portrait'S destruction.” She blinked.

 

~~*~~

 

"Where were you Headmistress McGonagall and why were you in charge of a wand, clearly not your own?

Hermione frowned, as Ron waved a familiar wand in front of Minerva's face. Much to Hermione's surprise she saw Minerva blush scarlet and was not the only one to notice a tinge of red on Snape's cheeks too. Hermione cackled and gazed upon this pair with a knowing leer. She was the proverbial fly on the wall.  
"Oh you naughty Headmistress, why did you have Severus's wand? I and others are very interested to know." 

"I was in the corridor down from the main door, I had been in the library." Minerva, said with a glare and a pout to match. Ron may have reacted and backed off if he had still been a teen in school. But not now, he was a fully served Aura and had seen much worse than a tartan clad Professor on the warpath.

"I know the owner of this wand!" Ron glared, as others looked closely at the wand. " "How did you come to have Snape's wand in your pocket, Headmistress McGonagall?"

Minerva choked and Severus looked at everywhere else apart from at Minerva.

Then severus Snape stepped forward. "She was with me. His face flamed but he stood upright and held out his hand for his wand to be returned, but Ron refused and pocketed it.

"In the library?" Ron asked.

Hermione snickered as the pair looked guilty. "No, we met," Snape glanced at Minerva, "in the hallway."

"And what were you doing in the hallway?"

Severus rolled his eyes and if Hermione was not already dead, she would have been dying of laughter. Hannah and Luna had figured it out and were looking as if they were going to gag. Ron turned pale then beet red. Millicent just stared at Snape with a look of profound disgust on her face.

Hermione blinked and watched as she saw Remus Lupin enter, he hesitated and glanced down as he passed her body, then stood silently looking around at the people in the conservatory . He seemed to inhale and exhale then whispered in Ron's ear and then left. Minerva had grimaced with displeasure and Severus had glared at that wolf sniffing him .

"Headmistress McGonagall, you are free to leave, but Snape you are to remain."

Severus nodded without preamble. Minerva left but not before sharing a brief nod towards Severus before walking out.

 

~~*~~

 

Ron looked directly at the three remaining witches. They stared back at him. Hermione felt a shift and knew Ron was close to the truth being outed.

"I came in here and found Hermione ,". Hanna blurted and paled further. 

"No, what were you doing an hour before that?" Ron asked gently .

Hermione recognised that look in Ron's eyes. He was in love with this witch or her name was not Hermione Jean Granger. Then something else dawned on Hermione. She had seen Hannah near faint while carrying a tray of drinks prior to her going to the conservatory to communicate with Severus. Oh, she just put two and two together and realised what was up with Hanna. 

I was with you darling, having a dance remember?" Hannah said smiling sweetly up at her boyfriend and lover. "Then I came in here and found Hermione." She sniffled , "then I went to my room to rest. You know I did Ron."

"Going to show favouritism for your girlfriend then Weasley?" Millicent asked, having seen those two dancing and drooling over one and other earlier in the evening. 

"No, I am not, same for Luna, who is engaged to my best mate Harry, thus the reason for asking Snape to remain."

"He probably murdered Granger." Bulstrode accused.

"I did not kill Miss Granger, I do have an alibi." Snape glared at his ex pupil and watched as she paled.

"I have Snape's statement and already know he did not kill Hermione." Ron glared and turned back to Hannah.

"What were you doing entering the conservatory Miss Abbott?" Snape asked in a gentler tone than all except Hermione, had ever heard before.

"I wanted to talk in private with Hermione, I knew she was here as she had taken a drink from my tray before she headed this way, that was just after Ron danced with me."

"Why did you wish to speak with Miss Granger?"

"It was private." Hannah blushed. Hermione smiled and nodded. She realised she wanted to speak with her about Ron and perhaps more.

"Did you notice anything unusual upon entering?" Hannah shook her head then I did not see a glass near Hermione, I, I, I, wanted to tell er.....". Hanna began to cry then blurted out for all in the room to hear. "I'm pregnant and it's yours Ron!"

Hermione could not be heard whooping with joy then bursting into tears, she would not get to see ron's child grow up. Death was a bitch.

 

~~*~~

 

Time moved on again for Hermione and stared down as she heard Luna shouting.

"I didn't kill Hermione!" Luna Lovegood was pale and looked a mess. "I overheard 'HER', earlier ranting about Mud Blood’s and she also mentioned Hermione's name in passing." She pointed to Millicent, who had been arguing her own case of innocence to Weasley and Snape.

"So what?, she is a Mud Blood, I was only speaking the truth, that is not a lie." Millicent and Luna were the only remaining suspects to the killing. They were fighting for their freedom and life.

Hermione was shocked to realise Luna was not as squeaky clean as she thought.

"You are under observation for selling illicit potions to magical and non magical people Miss Lovegood." Snape announced. 

Ron looked shocked. Hermione chuckled as she watched Ron work it out. "Yes Ron, us Unspeakables know more than you think." Then Hermione felt a lurch, something was going on, oh hell, she was going to miss the good bit, she was going to miss the reveal of her murderer. "Shite!" Where ever Hermione was in her death, everything went black, just as if a light had been turned off.

 

~~*~~

 

"I was drinking at the bar, lots of people saw me." Millicent said with aggression in her voice. "So, Granger and I had words, yes, but she was alive when I left, just ask Hannah - oh yes, you already did that!" 

"She was at the bar," Luna said, her hair falling down over her face, sticking to her skin where it had stuck to her snot and tears.

Millicent smiled smugly. "See I have an alibi!"

"I smelled potion on Hermione's body." Ron growled. "You Luna have a habit of brewing illegally."

"No!" Luna screamed. From the inside of his robes ron had revealed a bag of various potions. "These belong to you do they not?"

Luna tugged at her hair and shrieked, "You know they are mine, as you appear to have found them."

Severus nodded in confirmation that the odour he had smelled on Hermione's body was the same potion that was in one of Miss Lovegood's bottles. He pointed to a thread in the bottle stopper it was inky black. "I assume that the thread indicates poison?"

Luna nodded.. Ron was furious, distressed that a friend could kill one of his own. He moved towards Luna but Snape's firm grip on his elbow held him fast.

With a slight shake of his head Snape motioned to Ron for him to speak further. Ron nodded as he tried to calm down. Luna had settled into a weeping mess crouched down and no threat of running.

Snape turned his face towards Millicent Bulstrode and glared. "You are not the innocent you pretend."

"I did not purchase poisons to kill Granger." She stood up upright and glared at Snape in return as she spat her words out at him.

"You may be telling the truth about that but it is not the full story or the whole truth." Severus pulled a wine glass from out of his pocket, he watched Bulstrode's eyes grow wide at its appearance. "Recognise it? Yes, I am sure you do."

Ron looked from Bulstrode to Snape adn back again. "Where did you get the glass?"

"It was in a waste bin just outside the conservatory door. I felt I had to pick it up after learning of Miss Granger's murder, it looked out of place, there was some residue in the glass."

Millicent Bulstrode, knew that if Snape was on to her then she was toast. She thrust herself at Snape attempting to reach the door and to Apparate away. She was thwarted by all people by Luna Lovegood, who had been listening and watching her anger growing. This bitch had killed her friend and had tried to set her up for Hermione's murder. So Luna flicked out her foot and tripped her up. The witch crashed hard onto the floor hitting Hermione's body hard and making her roll over onto her back the tablecloth breaking free and exposing Hermione's dead face to all.

Millicent screamed as she was borne away, shouting filthy words back at Weasley, Lovegood and especially for Snape.

 

~~*~~

 

No one was paying attention to Hermione's dead body apart from Luna. Luna blinked, blinked again and crept closer. She bent forward and looked at the potion that was on Granger's lips. She was aware Granger had been hit on the head, in the Muggle fashion. She assumed that Bulstrode thought it a Muggle thing to do. The blow had been bad but the potion was one that Luna knew and it was not the one she and Snape had assumed Bulstrode had used. 

"Professor Snape?" Luna asked, "could you look at Hermione please."

Severus Snape reluctantly moved towards Luna Lovegood and his late Unspeakable Apprentice .

"What is it Miss Lovegood?" He was tired, angry and distressed. He had failed to take care of his department partner, on her final case as an Apprentice. This was meant to have been her graduating case. Thus the reason for him remaining outside but close at hand if she required him. She had needed him but he had been too late. He had found Hermione and was retracing the room for evidence and then found the glass with the potion remains. He was heading to the bar area when Hannah had screamed and was detected and caught by Ron Weasley.

"The potion Bulstrode stole and used on Hermione was not a killer poison. I think she mistook the deadly nightshade for one that is known as Snow White, do you know that one Sir?" Luna asked looking up at him through her mussed up hair.

Severus nodded and then shoved Luna away as he realised that Miss Granger, Hermione was not dead. He patted at his pockets, cursed that he had no wand but felt again for other things to aid the witch.

Luna realised what Snape was looking for and soon was back at his side holding out his wand to him. He silently thanked the witch and attended to Miss Granger. 

Ron returned at a run, to find Luna sitting on the floor holding Hermione's hand and Snape singing.

"What the fuck?" He swore at the sight, not fully comprehending."

Luna shushed him and pointed to Hermione and smiled. "She isn't dead Ron, well not quite." Severus Snape glared and continued singing. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, rushed in and moved Luna out of the way and like Severus began to sing the same healing song. Severus nodded and linked hands with her, then gestured for her to take Hermione's hand too. 

 

~~*~~

 

"Stop fussing." Unspeakable Hermione Granger groused as she took to the stage to be presented with her Unspeakable Mastery.

She had survived a death, remembered some fuzzy details, especially that her closest friends were now aware she was an Unspeakable and Severus Snape her Unspeakable Master. 

Ron clapped hard as did his pregnant Fiance Hannah Abbott. Luna was in the audience too with Harry Potter. She was glad to be alive and have her friends be here for her special day. Even though she had to die to do it. 

 

~~*~~

 

She like Severus Snape was now a Master Unspeakable. She loved her work and was glad to have solved not one case with her murder but three.

~~*~~

Luna had been threatened for years by an Ex Death Eater who permitted her and her father to live in safety as long as she brewed illicit potions for him to sell to his friends. Luna used her bar maid services to pass such potions along to the Death Eaters' customers. She took the risks knowing her own life was at stake as well as that of her reputation and character. The Death Eater was currently being hunted by the Aura Department.

~~*~~

Millicent Bulstrode had been influenced by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had thought the witch sexy, talented and wanted to avenge her killing at the Battle of Hogwarts. She had taken it on to find a portrait of Bella and to discover ways to payback Muggleborns. She found a portrait of Bella shortly after the war and under her influence started to kill Muggleborns.

~~*~~

Draco Malfoy had thought Bulstrode was up to something and had heard she was looking for portraits of his aunt Bella. He undertook to destroy every image he could find of his hated Aunt. He had found them, thanks to his father’s portrait who was helping him he had discovered the final one and burned it to ashes.

Millicent had walked in on him burning the last image of his hated Aunt Bella. She called him a Mud Blood lover. Draco never disputed it. He had destroyed property that belonged to the Malfoy, black and Lestrange Estate. All of which he now owned due to his father's recent death. The only word ron had on the subject of any further investigation, was to invite Draco out for a pint. 

END.


End file.
